


A Supernatural Halloween

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Cute, Cutefic, Halloween, Other, dean isn't impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Cas know it's Halloween and wants to dress up the Winchesters and Bobby, while Dean and Bobby aren't the tiniest bit interested in it, Sam is all in for it, coaxing them to dress up. Will they accomplish to get Dean and Bobby dressed up?





	A Supernatural Halloween

It is October 31st and Sam, Dean, Cas, and Bobby were in Bobby's house supposed to be doing some research for a case, but somehow that had seemed to be forgotten about. Dean and Sam were too busy arguing about some brother crap, and Cas...., well, he was just no where to be seen. Bobby put down the book, and groaned, reaching for his glass filled with whiskey, taking a big sip. He was tired, he had been up all the night before last and thought about putting his head down on the table and catching a quick nap, but it was then, that he heard a whooshing sound, and Bobby and the boys turned to see Cas had arrived back in the house. He had some things over his arm and was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

"Where have you been Cas?" Bobby said, not impressed. 

"And on better notes, what you got there Cas?" Dean laughed. 

Cas laughs before saying: "Just some things." He walks over to Sam and hands him a brown long thing, it almost looks like a dressing gown. 

"Cas?" Sam is confused. 

"Just go to the room and look." Cas laughs in return.

Dean and Bobby are confused as hell, but Sam is too but grins and shrugs his shoulders before disappearing into the bedroom. Cas then walks up to the lounge depositing the items over his arm before picking up a yellow item and also disappearing. 

A few minutes later, Sam and Cas returned, and stood in the door frame of the living room when all of a sudden Dean bursts out laughing, and Bobby let's out a quick laugh but stops when he sees Sam's bitch face. You want to know why they are laughing? Well, Sam and Cas stand before Bobby and Dean, in ridiculous looking outfits. Sam is dressed in a brown moose onesie and has the hood on his head, which has antlers attached to it while Cas is dressed as a yellow and black bumblebee, this "newly" found love. Dean can't stop laughing at how ridiculous they look. 

"What's so funny Dean?" Cas asked. 

"Have you guys seen yourselves?" Dean continues to laugh, but occasionally stops to take a breath. 

"What in god's name are you two wearing?" Bobby asked clutching his tumbler in his hand. 

"I believe they are called 'Halloween Costumes' Bobby." Cas said. 

"I meant why, Cas." Bobby replied. 

"Oh, well it's Halloween isn't it?" 

"Yes Cas, it is." Dean chimed in. 

"Well I thought it would be fun to dress up" 

"Cas I hate to rain on your parade, man. But dude, Halloween is for kids" Dean explained. 

"Oh Dean! Don't be such a party pooper!" Sam giggled.

"There's no way, you will get me dressed up..." Dean growled. 

"Nor me..." Bobby said, taking another swig of whiskey. 

"You guy's don't even know what costumes I got you." Cas whined. 

"Show us then" Dean and Bobby said miraculously at the same time.

Cas happily waddled to the chair handing up a red cape that had some headband with horns on it and a plastic pitchfork thingy and Dean laughs again. 

"Seriously Cas? Satan, really?" Dean laughed. 

"What bout' me? Bobby grinned surprised to see what Cas had for him.

Cas now deposits Dean's costume back down before picking up Bobby's. He now produces a Warlock costume. Bobby grimaces at the sight of the costume. 

"Oh, hell no...." Bobby now laughs, downing his glass of whiskey.

 

After about 1 hour of bickering, Dean and Bobby had been practically forced to get into the costumes. Dean walks out of the bedroom first. He's totally and utterly embarrassed. His cheeks are blushing red, as he comes out wearing the red cape over a black fancy shirt, some black jeans, the horns on his head, and the pitchfork in his hand. 'Absolutely humiliating' his mind told him. Dean blushed when he saw Cas staring at him. 

"Don't forget the mask Dean." Cas giggled handing him the mask. 

"This is silly..." Dean said weakly.

"I think you look cute" Cas said. 

"You look great, Dean!" Sam cried, teasing his brother. 

"Your turn Bobby." 

"Do I have too?" Bobby said, hiding behind the door.

"Yes, now come on, show us. I had to do it" Dean laughed. 

"Fine." Bobby grumbled. 

Out he came in a warlock themed outfit, and everyone giggled at one another. 

"Now that we are all dressed... I have somewhere for us to be." Cas suggested and began preparation for teleporting. 

"I need a drink... there is no way I can be sober for this..." Dean said.

 

"Ya are all idjits" Bobby grumbled. 

 

For Cas, Halloween just wasn't Halloween if the Winchester's hadn't joined in. Thank god they did. 

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
